


My Baby Boy

by Red8Eyed8Surprise



Series: Holly/Sirius [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 3 year old, Baby James, F/M, Holly content, Home, In absolute love with her child, James is Sirius Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2370179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red8Eyed8Surprise/pseuds/Red8Eyed8Surprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly is perfectly content with her life at present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Boy

Winter, by far, had to be her most favorite Season. She loved the look of the clear day the day after the first snowfall of the Christmas season. It was as if a sparkling white winter wonderland had taken residence in her front garden. She would stare out at the wonderland of her front garden for hours, captivated.

A tugging sensation brought her out of her musings and she reluctantly tore her gaze away from window. The tugging was from the hem of her shirt and she looked down. Hazel eyes stared adoringly up at her from the cherubic face of her child.

He was three now, her little man. Holly just knew he would be handsome once he hit his teen years. This was Sirius Black's child after all. The eyes, shaggy mop, chin and mischievous personality all belonged to her lover. Now, the nose and lips all belonged to her. However, the hair color, that had to have come from her mother's side of the family. It was a brown so light and with a reddish tint, it was practically bordering on ginger. However, Holly had no doubt that as he grew older, his hair would darken to a brown that was nearer to the shade of Sirius' dark brown.

"Good morning, my love," Holly murmured.

She bent over, kissing her sweet child. He smiled widely, showing his pearly whites to her and threw his arms around her neck before she could pull away. Holly groaned as she stood up with her son in her arms.

"Oh, James," Holly groaned as she slowly made her way to the kitchen. "You are much too heavy for Mummy to be carrying you around."

"Nope," James mumbled, his little face pressed up against her neck. "I'm baby."

"You'll always be my baby," Holly whispered. "Even when you're grown and married with children of your own, you will always be my baby boy."

Breakfast was a quiet affair, just like always. It was just her and her baby boy. She watched as he fed himself, entranced and completely overwhelmed with her absolute love for him. There was not a day that went by, since the day of her baby boy's birth that she would find herself marveling at the beauty of her child.

Never had she given herself the time to contemplate the existence of a God, but as she watched the beautiful masterpiece of her child, she just knew that he had to exist somewhere. Or at least someone existed. And this God, whoever he or she was, was an absolute artist... And there she went again, waxing philosophy on God and art... Who knew having children would do this to a person?

"I'm done!" James announced, throwing both of his arms up in triumph.

She smiled and watched him for a moment. He was wiggling in his baby chair, look quiet impatient to get out. The chair was rickety, but Holly could not deny that it was a chair made with the love, quite literally. Tears had streamed down her face when Molly Weasley, her surrogate mother had passed it over to her.

"This is the same chair that I fed all of my children in, save you, my dear," Molly had told her, her brown eyes misting over. "It would be honor if you would feed my grandchild in this chair."

Holly was snapped out of her thoughts by the whining of her child. She laughed and unstrapped him from the seat with the flick of her wand. James slid out and onto the kitchen floor on his bum. He giggled before he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around his mother's knees.

"Play?" James asked, his eyes pleading. "Play outside?"

Holly nodded with a grin. She took him toward his room and set him on his little toddler bed. It was close to the ground and without the bars that most mundane toddler beds were notorious for. If James were to ever roll over toward the end of the mattress, the bed was charmed to nudge him back to the middle comfortably and without waking him.

She dressed her boy in warm trousers, snow boots and a thick Weasley sweater. He was almost to the door before she was able to tug a woolen Weasley hat and mittens on him. After she herself had dressed appropriately they were out of the door and into the cold. James threw himself into the nearest pile of snow with delighted laughter that Holly returned immediately.

"Oh my silly boy!"

She was happy she had retrieved the magical camera from inside before they went outside and wasted no time in snapping as many pictures as she could. Holly wanted to document every single second of her child's life. She wanted to grow old looking at these pictures and reminiscing about the good memories she had made with her family.

And she wanted more children. Holly wanted to make more memories. Memories filled with happiness and love. She wanted to make memories that the Dursley's had never given to her. Holly was so excited just thinking about it.

She and James played out in the snow for a couple of hours. They both snapped pictures of each other until there was almost no film left. Finally Holly had no choice but to take the camera away.

"One more, Mummy," James pleaded, his plump bottom lip jutting out at her.

"I'm sorry, Puppy," Holly apologized as she took the camera away. "Let us save some pictures for –"

"Daddy!"

Holly watched as James bounded forward at full tilt toward the picket fence nearly fifty feet away from them. At the gate was a shaggy haired man in black robes and a suit case. The man's grin was blinding as he threw open the gate, set down his suitcase and stepped forward with his arms wide open. He caught James and stood up, holding the boy close to his chest. She watched as he kissed James hair a couple of times before he reached down to pick up his suitcase and walk toward her.

"I missed you so much, Pup," Sirius whispered loud enough for Holly to catch.

As soon as she was within arm's reach of them both, Sirius threw out an arm and Holly stepped into his embrace. James giggled, delighted by the three-way hug and snuggled down into both of his parent's embrace.

Before she could greet Sirius, his lips were upon hers.

"I'm so happy you're home."

**Author's Note:**

> All this Summer snow in the USA inspired me and I decided to share this little fluffy One Shot I decided to write.


End file.
